Benutzer Diskussion:Bigd56
Hi Bigd56 -- wir freuen uns, dass FunOrb Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Translation? Hi, do you think you could translate my User page into German for me? Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:12, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :I added a bit more, could you translate that too? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:22, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) German I was born in the USA, but I visit Germany almost every year. Technically, I'm a native English and German speaker. However, my English is much better. If you asked me of my nationality, I would say American. I can understand German perfectly, however my spelling/grammar in speaking it is not so good. My mother is helping me to still practice those parts, and she said she would check the grammar/spelling of anything I translate. Regarding umlauts; If you think they're really important, I'd be happy to use them. And... what about s-zetts? (The B like thingys) Should I use the proper symbol, or should I use ss/sz (Both of those are very standard replacements). Anyway, I think it's cool that there's a new wiki about FunOrb in another language. And, um, could I perhaps be an Admin as well? Timeroot 01:41, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I knew you started the wiki; I meant it as a compliment. And, I kind of expected you to know umlauts and s-zetts (You had sounded offened). And, yeah, the main reason I wasn't exicted about using them is I have an American Keyboard. Thanks for the table of ANSI codes... However, I am on a laptop most of the time and don't have numpad. I'll just keep a Microsoft word doc open with the characters in it, and when I need them, I'll copy/paste. It's fine if I'm not an admin. I just thought it would be kind of fun, I guess... :-S Timeroot 04:04, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) rollback All sysops have rollback by default. The group is only for folks who need rollback that aren't admins. --Charitwo 04:12, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Interwiki links created Hi. I just created interwiki links for the English, German and French FunOrb Wiki. If you like to connect a German article with its English counterpart, just add en:English article name to it. Or if you like to connect an English article with its German version use de:Deutscher Artikel-Name. Same for French (fr) and English (en). --Avatar 05:54, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) English MediaWiki messages? There are still a lot of english MediaWiki messages here. "Edit this page"... "Leave message"... even "This is a talk page. PLease remember to sign your posts us..."! Either you (the only sysop here) should work on that, or you should let someone else do it. If you made me an admin, I'd be happy translate many of the most important ones. Remember, there are some Germans who may barely speak English at all! Timeroot Talk • • 19:59, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sysop I see you don't have many people with sysop rights, i know enough german,know how to control wiki's and what to do with vandalism. i know a bit about funorb too. (Rswfan) (Talk) :Sorry, but you don't have that many contributions, and I don't want to just give anyone admin rights. Maybe once you've contributed more I'll give you admin rights. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:02, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC)